Promises are meant to be broken
by WhiteGirl513
Summary: Cornelia isnt a very lucky girl. Especilly when she finds Edward Cullen Hunting. But they end up in love. She gets cayght by Itex and forgets about everything... even him. Then she meets Iggy Ride and gets loads of new powers... More inside Take a look
1. Summery

**A/N: This is my new fanfic… I love writing Twilight and Maximum ride cross-over's… which you would know if you read some of my fanfics… so here is the full summery…He has problems...**

_He has problems..._

_She has my solution…_

_He is strong…_

_She is weak…_

_I love…_

_I hate…_

_I need…_

_I want…_

_We have a secret…_

_We have no one…_

Cornelia Cross has many problems… starting with her name… but that's not a big one.

She has been abandoned by four families and has run away from six… and she can't seem to get away from a group of people called Itex.

She doesn't know what they want, but she doe know that they are the reason why she can't seem to keep a family.

She is clumsy and trips over her own feet all the time. Though she is very beautiful, she doesn't see it, or even thinks about it.

She also has cancer of the heart, lung and brain, which will eventually kill her. Maybe more sooner then later.

Right now Cornelia lives on the streets of Forks, Washington and tries to keep out of the public eye. Which is the main reason why she lives in the small green town of Forks.

She doesn't go to school or have any friends.

That is until she witnesses a Edward Cullen hunting.

She thinks of running…

He thinks of killing her…

But neither of them do it…

He falls for her…

She falls for him…

But what happens when Cornelia is caught by Itex and meets a cretin very hot and sexy sarcastic blind bird kid named Iggy?

What happens when the Whitecoats make her into an even bigger monster then a vampire and even more of a freak then a mutant bird kid, but has cured her cancer?

What happens when her past is forgotten… when her Edward is no longer there in her mind?

Cornelia Cross then Becomes Maximum Rides right hand woman and is Fangs' Best friend beside Max…

Cornelia Cross then becomes Mickey Ride…

And her powers are unstoppable…

But she finds that a familiar Edward Cullen can stop them…

**A/N: Tell me if you like it… it just came to mind… I was going to have Bella in the story, but I thought that it would be a little difficult to have her in the story… if I find a place to have her in the story… then I will put her in it…**


	2. First meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride…**

**Claimer: I do own Cornelia Cross… soon to be Mickey Ride…**

**CPOV…**

Today it was rainy… just like any other day in Forks, Washington…

I didn't really mind it seeing as I have always been in the rain. It actually comforted me. It hid me from the people I didn't want to find me. I guess you could say that I think that the only thing in this world that loves me is actually the rain.

I have gone through ten families in my 16 years of life, and not all of them were my fault.

My first family, or my birth parents, abandoned me for some unknown reason at an orphanage. No one knew my name or anything.

I was adopted by Cornelius and Lia Cross at three months old. They decided to put their names together and got the name Cornelia… I know, original right.

They died in a car accident when I was a year old.

Then Elizabeth Lexington adopted me when I turned three. She was a single old woman who needed help around the house. She was more like a evil step mother, so I ran away from her when I was six.

After that I was found on the streets five days later by Anna and Alex McCarthy. They were a nice couple and I like them. Until they had a daughter of their own and they didn't want me any more, so they gave me to an orphanage when I turned eight.

After that I just gave up. I ran away from every family they tried to give me to. Even if they were nice.

I think that some of the families gave me away because a group called Itex is trying to buy me. Yes… buy me.

I don't know what they want me for or anything, I just know that they want me, and bad.

Ever since I left my last family at the age of fourteen, I have been living on the streets. I have gone form Dallas, Texas, all the way to where I am now... Forks Washington.

Two years I haven't had a roof over my head, and I didn't mind it. it wasn't like I couldn't take care of myself, right.

Why don't I just go back to the orphanage? That's probably what you want to ask.

Well I don't want to find out what Itex wants to buy me for. I don't even want to go through what I have gone through. I mean ten families in less than fourteen years… that is really bad.

I guess I'm just not that loveable.

The funniest thing is though is that they all promised to love me forever. I guess I couldn't really blame the Cross's for anything, but I mean the rest of them didn't have a reason to get rid of me. And the ones I ran away from don't really get a say in it because I know they would all have gotten rid of me too.

Everyone of them though… but I guess promises are meant to be broken.

Its was getting dark and I needed to find a place out of the public eye to sleep… so where better to sleep away from people then in the woods right.

Well I thought so. Especially since the Wolf sightings and killings have been going on.

I didn't believe that a wolf or a bear did it, so I didn't really pay attention, and even if there was a bear or wolf, no one would miss me.

I started to walk through the dense forest. I have never been to this part of the forest, and I guess it was a good thing. I had just rummaged through a McDonalds garbage and got a few thrown out McHeartattacks and I was full for the rest of the night.

I was even smart. I loves going to schools and looking through their garbage and finding papers that students and teachers got rid of and learning form them. I left school when I was starting 9th grade so I think I was supposed to start 11th by now.

I didn't really know about my looks. I guess I didn't really care, but I was also very clumsy. I fell over everything and anything, even if it was a flat surface.

But the worst thing about my life right now is the fact that it was really hard to get a nice warm shower or bath.

I went to people's houses and used their hot tubs sometimes though, which was really rare.

I wasn't really dirty though… I snuck into the YMCA and used their shower sometimes too.

My clumsiness did get my way of getting though the forest though. I fell and tripped all the time. Just like now.

I didn't see the steep hill that was coming and I fell right down it. I hit everything on my way down too. Branches, tree trunks, bushes, everything.

Once I reached the bottom I was a mess. My hair had every kind of dirt and twigs it it, my face had all kinds of nasty smeared on it. I even think that I broke my leg and maybe even an arm.

But what I saw was much more important at the moment. What I saw was a boy, maybe a little older then me, eating –yes eating- a dear.

His black eyes bored into me like nothing I have ever seen. His skin, so pale, was clear in the moonlight. His copper hair was just as beautiful as his face.

But no matter how beautiful this creature was, he was also frightening. He had blood dripping from his perfect lips, and his hands dung into the ground like claws.

I wanted to run.

But somehow, I couldn't.

I couldn't run away from him for fear of losing him. I didn't want to leave this perfectly scary beautiful creature.

I tried to stand up, but I was met with pain. I knew it. My leg and arm were both broken.

"Fuck!" I shouted.

"Shit..." He muttered and started to walk towards me.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked, as he got closer.

"Maybe." He said looking slightly sad. "You don't look scared."

"That's because I have nothing to live for."

"That doesn't mean you should die."

"But it does mean that I have no reason to live."

He nodded at that.

As he got closer I got ready for the kill. I was ready to die. So when he was close enough to kill me. I closed my eyes. But nothing happened.

When I opened my eyes I was in his arms and was running through the forest at amazing speeds. I was so scared that I couldn't even scream.

Not even twenty seconds later we were on the other side of the forest. I new this because the river running through it only ran on this side of the forest and we were right next to it.

But I never noticed the amazingly beautiful white house next to it.

It was huge, so I had no idea why I would miss it. I had been up and down these forests and I had never once found it.

"Where are we?" I asked. "More importantly… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!!!"

"Calm down." He tried to shush me.

"Calm down… CALM DOWN!! I had just ran though a freaking ten mile forest in less the twenty seconds… how the hell am I supposed to calm down?" By now I was in hysterics… but I couldn't get out of his grip.

"Stop moving. You need to get your arm and leg into a cast." He ordered me.

"I can take care of myself. I don't want to go anywhere with a monster!" As soon as the words came out of my mouth I regretted it.

"You cannot take care of this yourself." He told me.

"I have been on my own for a while now. I think I can manage a few broken bones… you still haven't answered my question."

"What was that?"

"What are you?"

He looked at me for a while. I guess he was debating on weather he should tell me or not. What secret would be so big? Well considering that he just drank dear blood and can run at the speed of light I guess I could say he was a…

"Don't tell me you burn in the sun too?" I asked closing my eyes.

"No… I sparkle." He smiled.

**A/N: So... how was it?**


	3. Bath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride…**

**Claimer: I do own Cornelia Cross… soon to be Mickey Ride…**

**CPOV…**

Scared… very very scared…

I mean wouldn't you be if you were being held by a vampire in front of a house filled with other vampires… most likely.

I was…

I was terrified and I have never been this scared in my life.

So when he started to walk towards the house… what do you think I was going to do?

Scream…

Well that is if I could. The second I opened my mouth to let out my loudest scream… he covered it.

"Shhh… we have to get you looked at. I promise I wont hurt you." He actually looked like he was telling the truth… but I know better then to believe in promises.

"Promises are meant to be broken." I said after he removed his hand from my face.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing… I'll be quiet… but the second something happens I will scream… and I want to leave when everything is taken care of… I don't like staying in one place for a long time." I warned him.

"I'm fine with that."

I just nodded and held my breath as he opened to the door to my death… well that's how I thought of it.

"Carlisle." … I haven't really asked his name yet so… the dude said.

"What is it Edward?" A man that I assumed was Carlisle materialized in front of us.

"Holy shit!" I shouted.

"What?" Edward asked all panicky.

"How the hell did he do that?" I asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" Edward asked. I thought about it and shrugged.

"It just startled me a little."

"A human? What is the matter?" Carlisle asked.

"She fell down a steep hill over on the east side so the forest about ten miles away. She saw me…" He trailed off not wanting to say the rest.

"I saw in eating a poor helpless dear." I finished for him.

"Oh… well that explains some." Carlisle said.

I just nodded and tuned the rest of their conversation out. I caught bits and pieces of it though… things like 'study' and 'might need a cast', but other then that I didn't really care. All I wanted to do was get out of this place as soon as possible.

Edward carried me up a flight of stairs and through a door on the right.

When we got into the room I noticed three things…

A very old nice desk in the middle of the room…

Lots of books… like a library…

And paintings all over the place…

Needless to say… I liked the room. It was very homey and it had everything that I ever wanted… and a plus is that it had a huge window behind the desk that looked over the very big forest outside.

"Wow…" I breathed as Edward carried me to a small bed on the other side of the room.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Edward asked.

"Uh-huh…" I said as I kept my gaze on the outside of the window.

I had forgotten all my fear as I watched the outside. it was just so beautiful. I don't know. I guess I just love the outside. I mean I have spent most of my time out there any way.

"Hmmm…" Someone cleared their throat.

I jerked my attention form the forest reluctantly and focused my gaze on the Carlisle dude, which returned all of my fear from earlier. And of course I wouldn't show.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I have to take a couple X-rays if you don't mind… can you take off your shirt and pants?" He asked.

"What!?" I asked a little loudly.

"I need you to take off your clothes so that the X-ray works right. Don't worry… I am an actual doctor."

I was a little worried about it, but I soon gave in. I mean he was a doctor and he did know more about this then I did.

I took of my shirt and pants to reveal my black bra and underwear that I… ummm… 'Borrowed' from JcPenny's.

Then Edward came in with this very expensive looking machine thing. He then placed it over my arm and hit a button. A big flash went off and then he did the same with my leg.

Carlisle took the picture things and put them up to a light thing that was over my bed.

It showed some pretty nasty breaks in like three place on my lag and two on my arm.. I even had two broken ribs.

"Wow…" I breathed.

"I think you should stay for a while." Carlisle told me.

"Oh Hell no!" I shook my head. "I let you take you pictures… you can even put me in a cast… but I am not staying here…" I shook my head and tried to get up. That wasn't such a good idea. "OW! Fuck!"

"See… you won't even be able to walk." Edward said.

I growled at him and tried to get up again. This time I ignored the pain and protest of my body and Edward and Carlisle and got to my feet. I had to use the wall as support, but at least I was vertical.

"You should really lay back down." Carlisle said making his way toward me.

"Don't come near me." I hissed and he stopped. "I just want to leave."

"I can't let you do that. You need medical attention, and I can give you that."

"No… I need out of here."

"Why are you so afraid to get help?" Edward asked.

"Because I cant rely on anyone but me." I said trying to make my way to the door. "People just make promises and turn on them the second they get a chance. I can't trust anyone but myself."

"Where did you learn that?"

"You get use to it after 10 families… now can I go?" I was getting very impatient.

"If you stay… we'll feed you." Carlisle tried bribing me.

I just walked…

"How about a nice warm place to sleep?" Edward asked.

I walked on…

"How about a nice warm bath in a tub with turbo jets?" A small little pixie like voice said from behind me.

I turned to find a girl that matched the voice perfectly.

"I like her." I smile. "When do I get the bath?"


	4. school girl crush

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride…**

**Claimer: I do own Cornelia Cross… soon to be Mickey Ride…**

**CPOV…**

Ahhhhh… a bath. It was a very nice turbo jet big bath.

The bubbles we to die for. They smelt so good… like a citrus orangey smell.

I could bathe in it forever... but sadly, I was getting pruned and I need to get out. The problem with that was, I couldn't. My bones were still broken and I couldn't really move.

So I decided that I would call the little pixie girl in to help me.

"Alice!" I called. She had given me her name when she put me into the bath.

"Are you done?" She asked as she materialized in front of me.

"Yeah… I think I should get all this checked out." I waved a hand over my body to indicate that I meant my brokenness.

She just nodded and picked me up bridal style. Then she wrapped me up into a towel and dried my hair. She had also gotten me some new underwear and some booty shorts and a tank top to sleep in.

"Thank you..." I gave her a small smile as she set me on the small bed in Carlisle's study.

"If you need anything else then just ask.' She smiled back.

"Well… I am really hungry." I blushed as my stomach rumbled in agreement.

"That is Esme's department." Alice smiled.

"Esme?" I asked.

Just then a very beautiful woman step into the room. She had a very beautiful heart shaped face and big golden eyes.

"Did you ask for me?" She asked.

"Esme… this is Cornelia… Cornelia… this is Esme… Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and my mom." She introduced us.

"Hello." Esme said. I just nodded my head and turned to Alice.

"Emmett? Rosalie? Jasper? Who are they?" I asked.

"They are my brothers and sister… well besides Jasper. He is my mate." She smiled.

"Mate?" I was royally confused.

"A boyfriend… well more like my husband… we have been married 5 times… and we are expecting to be married again in December." She started to jump up and down as she told me the plans for her 6th marriage.

I tuned out after the pink quadruple decked cake that she was planning to have. I mean who in the world is going to eat all of the cake… vampires don't eat food… do they?

About ten minutes after Alice started her wedding speech –she never really finished- Carlisle and Edward came in with all of the things he needed to patch me up.

"I am sorry to tell you that you will have to stay here for at least three months." He told me.

"Well then I guess you can just screw this hole thing." I said getting up.

"We will let you go after you heal… I promise." Edward said trying to get me to lay back down.

"I can't believe in promises." I said trying to push on his vampire strength. Let me tell you… it is not easy.

"You can believe in me." He told me when I was fully laying back down.

I looked at him the most sincere, most sad eyes I could muster up.

"I never said that I couldn't believe in you… I just said that I couldn't believe in your promise."

I think I took them all off guard. I had found this little ability of mine to get what I want when I was living with my seventh family. I just turned my smart-ass arrogant attitude into a cute and precious one. It worked like a charm. **(It really does… trust me I know… What? Did you think I just pulled out Artemis from **_**Scarlet Moon/Forever Scarlet **_**and **_**WANTED!**_** and Cornelia/Mickey in **_**Promises are meant to be broken**_** attitudes out of my ass??? I don't think so… they are actually how I act in an every day life… and I love it.)**

I smiled at my triumph, but it didn't last long.

"You still need to stay here as you heal. We will provide you with food and shelter and a warm place to sleep as long as you need it… If you still want to leave when you are healed, then you are more then welcome to." Carlisle told me.

I thought it over for a few minutes. I mean it wasn't that bad of an idea. I warm place to sleep. A bed to sleep in. and a bath with turbo jets… I wonder if they have cable?

On the other hand, I have been promised the same thing over and over, but they all end up kicking me out, or I run away. Why is this time any different? Why should I believe these people… scratch that… why should I believe these vampires?

But I really didn't have a place to go, and I don't think I could get food with the way I am now… and I don't think I have that much time left. I have been getting thinner and thinner. And it's not from the lack of food. I have also been losing my hair… it might be little by little, and not that much yet. But it is still leavening.

So why not live out my last few months, or even years if I'm lucky, living in a great place like this?

"Fine… but just until I get better… after that, I'm gone." I told them.

"That is all we ask for." Esme smiled at me.

"But I have a question for you." Carlisle looked at me like he was a little worried.

"What is it?" I asked.

"How long have you have Cancer?"

I looked around the room. Alice didn't seem to be surprised; neither did Edward, But Esme looked at me like she was about to cry. But no tears came out.

"For about four years now." I smiled at him. "It's no biggy. We all have to die somehow."

With that they dropped the subject. I could tell that Carlisle wanted to say something like 'I could perform Kimo therapy' but he probably knew that I would turn it down. I had nothing to live for, so why try to live?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Two weeks later…**

Emmett and I were in the middle of a racing game called need for speed or something like that. he was totally kicking my ass, but I was having fun.

Rose had just cut my hair. My long black knee length hair that I always had in a ponytail was not shoulder length, but I still had it up in a ponytail. I even had bangs that fell over the right side of my face.

Alice did my make up. She didn't go over bored like the first time she did it, but I had a little black eyeliner on and mascara. She also put on some green eye shadow to bring out my green eyes.

I had Jasper go out shopping for me. The last time I let Alice do it she came back with every shade of pink you could think of. I mean I never thought that there was that many. So I had her take them all back and I made Jasper go get me some sweats so that I could bunch them up to just under my knee just where the cast ended, and some hoodies and a couple black tank tops. I also had him buy me a few extra clothes because he had basically the same style as I did.

Needless to say… I was having fun.

They didn't seem to hate m or anything, and they didn't seem to want to kick me out. That was a plus.

But it has only been the first two weeks, so I don't know yet.

But Edward has been the best.

He has gotten me food. Taken me up and down the stairs to his room, where my bed was. He has taken me out of the house to get fresh air. I even went to my first arcade. Which was awesome.

He was just so great. He was even hot.

And he liked me… well not liked me liked me, but liked me. Not many people did. I guess you could say that they thought that I was mean and dirty. Which wasn't totally wrong.

But he treated me like I was his best friend. We have only known each other for a little bit, but he treated me like I wanted to be treated.

I guess you could say that I have finally gotten my first school girl crush.


	5. Something to live for

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride…**

**Claimer: I do own Cornelia Cross… soon to be Mickey Ride…**

**CPOV…**

It has been about a month since I came to the Cullen house. I didn't know what was going on. They liked me, I liked them. I don't know. It just felt weird to be liked and like back.

But I still didn't want to stay. I mean sure it was more tempting then before, seeing as my cancer has gotten worse and my hair is leavening me, but I don't want to go through anything like I have gone through ever again.

"Corny!" Emmett called. He was the only one in the house that called me that.

"What?!" I called back. I was currently in my/Edward's room.

"Will you play a game with me!?" Emmett was happy to find someone with the same interest in games as him.

"What game?"

"Mario cart. We got a Wii and you can actually use a steering wheel for it too!" He sounded royally excited to play it. How could you say no to that?

"No!" That is how you say no to that.

"Why not?!"

"Because I don't want to play anything!"

"Why not?!"

"Because it is 1:00am and I am a human who needs to sleep!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot!"

You just had to love Emmett. He was as sharp as a marble, but he had a heart that accepted you no matter what.

His mate, Rosalie, on the other hand, wasn't as loving as him. She warmed up to me, yes, but she was still a bit of a bitch at times.

Alice was like a sister to me. I didn't really get it seeing as I didn't even think of my foster parents as parents or my foster siblings as siblings, but Alice just brought it out. She loved to dress me up and buy things for me like I was a little sister. I found out that she was able to read the future, but she couldn't see my decision to either stay or leave. She said it was a good sign because it meant that I didn't even know what I was going to do so that there was still a chance for me to stay with them.

Jasper was just happy that everyone else was happy. He like the fact that me emotions went from scared and defensive to open and happy, but a lot of confusion. He also had a strange power, but unlike seeing the future, he could read/sense another persons emotions.

Esme was lively though. She treated me like her own daughter. No one has ever treated me like that. She loved to bake me cookies and other things. I even got to lick out the bowl and spoon.

Carlisle was just glad that I decided to stay. He wanted to start me on Kimo, but I wouldn't let him. If I die, then I was meant to die.

Then there was Edward. I don't know what it was, but he tended to steer clear of me. Like he didn't want me here. I don't know. It's not new to me so I usually wouldn't bother with it… usually.

I felt a little sad that he did want me. This felling was new to me. it was like he took my heart wherever he went. I don't know. it was just weird.

I think that if he asked me… I might actually stay. But I had a feeling that he didn't want me too.

But there was also the possibility that Itex would find me. They always knew where I was. I don't know how they did it, but they did.

There was the possibility they might hurt the Cullen's. They might be indestructible vampires, but they weren't un-destroyable. They might not be able to die, but they can cease to exist.

So that is something that I have to take into consideration also.

There was so much for a girl like me to worry about. Why was I so unlucky?

"Cornelia?" Someone whispered in my ear.

"AH-" My scream was cut short but a cold hard hand over my mouth.

"Shhh! It's me." I knew this voice.

"What is it Edward?" I asked after removing his hand.

"Put on a coat."

"What? Why?" I asked very confused.

"Please just do it." He asked pleadingly.

"Ok, fine." I got out of bed and but on one of Edward's black jackets.

He then proceeded to pick me up and put me on his back. He pulled my hood on over my eyes and then there was a slight breeze.

"Where are we going?" I asked reaching up to uncover my eyes.

"You don't want to do that." He warned placing my hand back around his neck.

"And why not?"

"Because it is a surprise, and I fear for your dinner." His voice sounded as if he had a smile on his flips. Oh how I wanted to see that smile.

"What are you thinking?" He asked suddenly.

"Something." I smiled.

"It is so frustrating not being able to read minds." He huffed.

"No one can read minds Edward."

"I can."

"Huh?"

"I am able to read minds, like Alice's future seeing and Jasper's emotion reading." He explained.

"Oh… so why did you ask what I was thinking?" I was royally confused.

"Because I can get into you head. Like you're an AM radio and I can only pick up FM."

"Well I'm sorry that I am a freak." I sighed.

The rest of the way was quiet. I had a feeling that he was running, even though I couldn't see. Where were we going any way?

Then he came to a stop. He maneuvered me so that I was standing in front of him and pulled on my hood.

What I saw was beautiful. I mean just gorgeous.

We were on a cliff side and the moon was high in the sky. The reflection of the moon and stars glinted in the ocean waters below like crystals. If the waves moved in a certain direction, it looked as if there was a rainbow underwater.

"Wow…" I breathed.

"You like it?" Edward asked.

"I love it."

Then it was quiet as I looked over the soft ocean waters.

After a while I got impatient. Why did he bring me here? Didn't he not like me?

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" He asked.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Do I need a reason?

"Yes."

"To give you something to live for."

I turned to him wide eyed. I didn't know what to say. I had told him that I didn't have something to live for when I first came here… he was out trying to find me something to live for? Is that why he was never home? I turned back to the ocean.

"What's the matter? Is it not to your liking?" He asked in a rush.

"Its not that. It's just that no one has ever done this for me before…. And I thought that you were always gone because you didn't like me." I got quieter as I said that last sentence.

"

"I don't like you… that is a very large understatement." He chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"_La tua cantante_." Edward sighed.

"Huh?" Was my-oh so brilliant reply.

"It's what they call someone like you for me… a _singer_." He gave a slight smile.

" Again… Huh?" I said oh-so brilliantly again.

"Your blood sings to me." He chuckled. "There for, you are my _singer_."

"I guess I get it, but at the same time I don't." I shook my head trying to figure out what it meant.

"It means that your blood calls to me. You blood smells sweeter, nicer, and just better then anyone's I have ever smelt… I guess it mean that I want you." He sighed.

"So you brought me out to a secluded place so that you could kill me." I said not really think of what I was saying.

"NO! Don't ever think that…" He trailed off.

It was quiet for a while as a let it all sink in. was he saying that he loved me? This bum of a girl who has lived most of her life trying to find someone or something to live for. Who has based her life on a 'Promises are meant to be broke' theme?

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked after a while.

"I'm thinking of what you mean when you say that you want me… do you mean that you want me as in to drink my blood? Or do you want me as in _want_ me?" I asked looking at the now almost still waters of the ocean.

"Both." He said. He looked like he was finished, but then I gave hi a quizzical look. "I do want your blood. More then anything, but I want you. You intrigue me. You don't seem to be like any other person that I have meat… and that is a lot of people. You take care of yourself and have and 'I don't give a shit' attitude. You're a klutz, but a beauty. You green eyes remind me of how my mom used to look, but your black hair make you seem a little more fierce than any girl I have ever seen. You intrigue me… and I like it." He smiled.

"Wow… if I didn't know better I would say that you _liked_ me." I smiled at him as our faces got closer and closer.

"But you know better." He breathed against my lips.

"I do I do." I smiled. "You _love_ me."

And then we kissed.

I not only found something to live for today. I found something that was mine and only mine and something to cherish for the rest of my life.

What I found that was mine and only mine was Edward's love.

What I will cherish for the rest of my life is him.

**A/N: Tell me if I am going to fast in their relationship. I don't know. But if I am it think I have another chapter that I can put I this ones place. I don't know.**


	6. Promises are meant to be broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride…**

**Claimer: I do own Cornelia Cross… soon to be Mickey Ride…**

**CPOV…**

I finally decided. I have decided to stay.

Not only have I found something to live for. I have found a family who can love and care for me. I have decided to take Kimo and get better. I was also going to start going to school.

I have gotten life on track, but for how long? I might have found a family, but still, promises are meant to be broken. I learned that a long time ago and it want change.

Right now I was in bed. It wasn't late or particularly early, but I didn't want to get up right at this moment. It was just so perfect.

Edward was looking right into my eyes. His beautiful Amber eyes bore into mine. His body kept me cool as I lay under the hot covers. I loved him, and he loved me. It was just to perfect.

"I have to go to school." He sighed and smiled at me.

"Why?" I asked. "You already know everything."

"I must keep up the charade of being a human, and humans go to school." He explained.

"Though you say that, "I smiled, "You are still here."

"I don't want to leave. It is just to perfect." He smiled and kissed my smiling lips.

"I know."

But still, we didn't move.

I would have gotten up earlier, but my arm and leg was still broken so I couldn't really move… not that I wanted to or anything though.

After that we didn't move for a while… well not until my stomach growled notifying Edward that I needed to eat.

He picked me up and walked me down stairs. The second he had opened the door I had smelt the mouth watering smell of French Toast. Esme had found out that it was my favorite and made it for me for breakfast for the past three days.

"Mmmmm…" I hummed, as we got closer to the kitchen.

Edward just chuckled and set me down at the dining room table.

As I ate I let my mind wander.

I have gotten a family. I have fallen in love. Someone has fallen in love with me. I have been getting better and the Kimo is going great. Itex hasn't shown up… yet.

So far everything is going so well… when is it going to end?

I don't know, but I feel as if I should just live in the moment, you know. Just do what I am doing and everything will turn out fine in the end. That is how I feel right now.

But being in love is the best. It makes you breath lighter and your heart warmer. Just by having the one you love next to you makes you feel as if anything is possible. I don't know, but this feeling is the best.

Having a family is the same. It is just unimaginably happy.

"Cornelia?" Edward asked.

"…huh?" I asked.

"You were dazing off." He chuckled.

"Oh…" I started to eat again.

When I finished I picked up my plate with my good hand and wobbled over to the sink.

"I can so that." Esme smiled at me as she started to wash my dirty dish.

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

She smiled back and I walked over to the couch where Edward sat. He was watching a show bout cooking that I didn't think was that interesting so I picked up the book that I had been reading.

It was about a girl falling in love with a vampire. I didn't really read, but I couldn't resist. Edward told me that I was silly to read it, but I just had to. It gave me a laugh now that I knew what actual vampires were like.

"HA!" I laughed as I read.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Nothing." I smiled at him.

In reality it was something. Edward didn't think of himself as a sick and twisted lion like that vampire in the book does… does he?

I mean sure I am a stupid lamb, but come on. Edward is more than that… to me at least.

I closed the book as I read on… the guy in the book was so close to Edward that is scared me, but the girl didn't match me at all. I mean sure I was clumsy, but I wasn't sacred or anything. She did seem to be like me in falling in love with a vampire though.

But what scared me the most is how close Edward was to the guy in the book. I heard that he left the girl in the next book... will Edward do that to me?

Well I should dwell on it. I mean it is a fictional book after all right.

"Corny!" Emmett called all of the sudden.

"What?" I asked as he picked me up from under my arms.

"Your ok?" he asked.

"Yeah… why wouldn't I be?"

"Well Alice-"

"EMMETT! GET CORNELIA OUT OF HERE!" Edward shouted.

And then there was a…

**BOOM!**

And then I was gone…

I don't know what was going on but Emmett was running and taking me further and further away from my Edward. I didn't want to be this far from him.

"Take me back!" I shouted.

"I can't do that… they came for you and I need to get you away from here." Emmett told me.

"NO! Take me back! Take me back! Take me back!" I shouted over and over at him.

"I cant." I heard him whisper loud enough for me to hear.

Then something came out of the woods.

It was big, hairy, and looked like a human/wolf thing.

"Don't tell me…" I trailed off as I hit my head with the hand without the cast.

"No… these aren't werewolves." He chuckled.

"Then what the hell are they?"

"I don't know, but I think that they are after you." He said all of the sudden getting really serious.

Just then one of them jumped out and tried to grab me.

"No!" I shouted as its claw almost had me, but someone grabbed me from Emmett's shoulder.

I looked up to see Edward holding me and Emmett throwing a wolfy thing across the forest.

"Wow…" I breathed as I watched the wolf thing fly… yes fly. The thing had wings!

"Run…" Emmett told Edward in a hushed tone.

So Edward did. He hoisted me over his shoulder and took off toward… I don't know where.

But then… just as we were almost out of reach…

**BOOM!**

And I was flying.

I was flying away from my home… my Edward. I was flying away from my 'thing to live for'.

I reached out and had Edward jump –which was a really high jump- and grab my hand.

"AHHHH!" I shouted as half my body was being pulled up and the other half was being pulled down.

"I have to let go." Edward said with a sad smiled.

"NO!" I shouted. "I can handle it. Just don't let go…" One of my tear drops landed in his eye and made it seem like he was crying too.

He then pulled up and kissed my lips lightly.

"I will find you. I promise." Then he let go.

"Promises are meant to be broken." I whispered knowing that he was going to hear it.

And then I was gone.

And then he was gone.


	7. Forgotten

**A/N: I have changed my name from **_**Forbidden white cherry blossom**_** to **_**The beginning of his Twilight**_**… so please don't get confused… I chose this name because I absolutely love **_**Twiligh**_**t and how twilight it is the safest time for vampires to be out in the open (As said in the Epilogue of **_**Twilight**_** during the Prom.)… **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride…**

**Claimer: I do own Cornelia Cross… soon to be Mickey Ride…**

**CPOV…**

When people say that your life flashes before your eyes before you die, I think they are right. But for me it was one moment in my life that stuck out the most. The moment Edward told me that he loved me. The moment he said that he wanted me.

But after that was something I never wanted to forget…

_Flash back…**(The day he lead her to the cliff to tell her that he loved her (If you forgot then reread the last part of chapter 5:Something to live for.))**_

_We have been lying here, watching the starts and holding hands for the longest time now. I didn't want to move from this perfect moment. _

_I absolutely loved Edward, and I was relived, happy, and a little scared to know that he loved me too._

_I finally had something to live for. _

"_Hey Edward?" I asked as I turned my head to look at him. When I didn't he was already looking at me so I got the impression that he had been the entire time. _

"_Hmmm?" He asked._

"_When you can live forever… what do you live for?" I asked._

"_I live for you. I have waited my whole life for you… therefore, my life is yours."_

_End flashback…_

At that time I didn't know that that life I was living for him would end so soon. But I hope that the life he lives for me would last forever.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I woke up in a dog crate. I didn't know where I was or what I was doing here. I didn't really know anything.

I sat up and hit my head on the low roof of the crate.

"Careful, these things are small." A voice said.

"Who is there?" I asked.

"The name is Max… yours?"

"I… I don't know." I admitted. I didn't remember.

"What do you mean you don't know?" She asked.

"I c…can't remember? I can't r…remember anything."

"Wow… they really did a number on you didn't they?" She asked but I didn't answer.

I think she got the hint that I didn't really want to talk so she shut her mouth.

I tried to remember. I tried so hard, and finally, I got something. But it wasn't any help.

The simplest way I could put it is a big black hole of loneliness and a small, but very bright light that guided me away from it. I didn't really get it, but it was all I got.

But there was one thing that stuck in my mind. A question with out an answer.

When you can live forever… what do you live for?

What did it mean? Who asked it? Me? I can't remember.

"Hey? Are you alright?" Max asked.

I opened my eyes to see that my crate had fallen on the ground.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You started to scream and then BAM! your crate fell… Hey… do you think you can get out?" She asked quietly.

"I think so…" I muttered.

"Well then try… I want to get out and stretch… I think Iggy and Fang are getting a little impatient… especially Iggy with his long legs and being stuck in a small crate… poor boy." It sounded like she was shaking her head.

I kicked the cage door and it flung open. I guess the fall bent the lick so it was easier to bust open.

"Iggy? Fang? I asked.

"Yeah… they are apart of my flock. There are six of us in all." She said as I looked for something to get the lock off her cage. "There is a set of keys in the right hand desk drawer."

"Thanks." I said as I got out the set of keys.

"No thank you." she smiled as I unlocked her cage. "You know I think we need to think of a name for you."

I just shrugged and headed towards the door. I might not have remembered anything about my past, but my common sense is still something that I had, and it was telling me to get the hell out of this place.

I was about to turn right once we got out of the room but Max stopped me.

"Were are you going?" She asked.

"Out." I put bluntly.

"I need to get my flock." She said pointing to the room right across from ours.

"How do you know that they are in there?" I asked.

"'Cuz that is the room I was originally in before they separated us. so I don't know if they moved them or not, but I think that they are in here." She shrugged.

I shrugged and walked into the room with her.

It was dark and really spooky. I didn't know right from left and up from down, that was how dark it was.

"Helloooo…" I said really quiet.

"Max?" A small little girls voice said.

"Angel?" Max asked.

"Max!" Another girl shouted.

"Shut up before you get us caught." A little boy said.

"Nudge? Gazzy?" Max asked.

"Yeah its us." Another person… this one sounded like my age.

"Iggy… now where is-"

"Right here." Someone interrupted Max and grabbed my arm.

"AHHHH!!!" I scram.

Two seconds later the alarm went off.

"Stupid idiot!" I shouted. "Look what you fucking did."

"I didn't do it! You're the one that scram like a fucking girl." He shouted back.

"New flash you fucking retard! I am a girl!"

"Yeah… no doubt. Only a girl can get that scared." He sneered at me.

I grabbed his cage door and ripped it off its hinges. I didn't even pay attention to what I was doing as I pulled him out of the crate by his shirt.

"Wow…" Someone breathed… I think it was Max.

"Ummmm… Not to break up whatever is happening, but I think it would be a good idea to get us all out and get out of here." Some boy said.

"Oh… right." Max said and then turned to me. "You think you could rip off everyone's doors?" She asked.

"If this guy pisses me off anymore I think I'll be ripping off his head." I growled as I set him down. He just glared at me.

"No no… that's fine. I just need the doors off for now." Max smiled at me.

I grabbed the little girl's cage –I think her name was Angel- and tore it off. She flew out of her cage and right into Max's arms.

"I knew you would come." She smiled at Max.

"I always do." Max smiled back.

Next I went to the other girl, Nudge's, cage and opened it for her. She was about to say something before Max interrupted her.

"Now's not the time for the Nudge channel." She said and Nudge nodded and went to stand next to the others.

After that I went over to the little boy's, Gazzy, I think his name was, and opened it for him.

"Thanks." He smiled a cute little smile at me.

"No prob." I smiled back.

Then last, I went to the Iggy persons. But just before I could get off his cage door some big hairy wolf things and some robot things came into the room and tried to stop us.

"Hey!" I yelled at one as he picked me up.

"You are not to leave experiment number 625. You are to remain here for further research." It said in an automatic voice recording voice.

"Huh?" I asked it. That is when I noticed that it they weren't really going after anyone else but me.

"Hey! Let her go!" Max shouted as she roundhouse kicked the robot thing that was holding me.

"Thanks." I said when I got free and got the cage door off for Iggy. He ran out the door, so i assumed that that was where the others went.

"No problem… but we should get out of here before they all wake up." She smiled.

That is when I realized that all of the robot and wolf things were down for the count.

"Wow." I whistled.

Then she grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the window that was outside the room. Fang was waiting right next to it for us.

"Took you long enough." He sneered at me.

"Shut up." I growled back. "How are we going to get out from a six story high window… and where are the others?"

"Well… we fly." Max said.

"Huh?" Iasked.

She just sighed and took off the jean jacket that she was wearing. The out of nowhere –well not really, but you get the point- these big white with different shades of brown spotted wings came out from her back.

"Oh my god." I breathed.

"Don't you have some?" Fang asked impatiently.

"I… I don't think so." I said. I felt my back, and sure enough there was soft feathers. "Oh my god." I breathed again.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't even know that you had wings?" Fang asked.

"Shut up." I hissed.

"Aren't you usually the quiet one Fang?" Max asked but Fang said nothing. "Now that is the Fang I know and love." She smiled.

"We should go before they send more or the ones in there wake up." Fang said motioning to the room we just came out of with all the knocked out things in it.

Max nodded and looked at me.

"So I get the feeling that you don't know how to fly." She guessed and I nodded. "Well I guess me and Fang will have to carry you." She shrugged and put my arm on her shoulders and hers around my waist. "Come on Fang, we don't have all day." She said when he didn't make a move.

Fang did the same as Max didn't and the jumped out of the window.

Their wings kept hitting each other's so we kept falling and falling. We were getting close to the ground.

"Let go." I told them.

"What?" Max asked.

"LET GO!" I shouted. And so they did.

I opened my wings and flapped… I guess flying wasn't all that hard.

But as we flew over the ocean, I couldn't help but get a funny feeling inside me and wonder about who and what I am.

And I wanted to know, what was the bright ball of light that guided me out of the tunnel, and why did it give me this funny feeling? And who asked _'when you can live forever… what do you live for?'_? And if I did… who did I ask?

As I thought and thought something came to mind…

'_I live for you. I have waited my whole life for you… therefore, my life is yours'_

**A/N: Not the best chapter, but it is okay.**


	8. Mickey Ride

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride…**

**Claimer: I do own Cornelia Cross… soon to be Mickey Ride…**

**MPOV…**

So, I got out of the creepy place that I didn't know anything about, that I didn't even remember going into, with the help of Max and her gang. But the problem is, now that I am out, where do I go?

I didn't know anything. I didn't know my name, where I came from, what happened to me, who knew me, I knew nothing.

As I was having my little mental break down, Nudge started to sing…

"Hey Mickey your so fine, your so fine you blow my mind HEY MICKEY! Hey hey HEY MICKEY!" She sang over and over again.

The tune was so annoying and so just… _grrrr_… that I wanted to smack her.

"Hey…" Angel said all of a sudden.

"What is it?" Max asked.

"I cant read her mind." She said looking at me.

"No one can read minds." I smiled at her.

"I can, but for some reason I can't get into yours. Like you're on FM and I can only pick up AM frequencies." She said concentrating really hard on me.

That little thing about FM and AM got my mind to explode. Like it was trying to tell me something. Like somewhere deep inside that little thing reminded me of something.

"HEY MICKEY… what's wrong?" Nudge stopped singing to ask.

"My name is Mickey?" I asked her not really knowing.

"Sounds good to me." Gazzy smiled. "You needed a name."

"I guess." I smiled at him. I didn't particularly like the name, but it was all I had.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It has been four month since that fateful day that I got my name, and now I am second in command and even more of a sarcastic bitch then Max. Hey, I was taught by the best.

We had just kicked some eraser and flyboy ass. Lately there had been more and more of them. I don't know what they were planning, and I got the feeling that I really didn't want to know.

We had enough money to get a hotel room for tonight, which I was overly grateful for. I don't know about the rest, but leaves and a tree branch don't work out for me.

"Okay guys, Me, Fang, Mik, and Iggy in room 204. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel get room 205." Max said giving Nudge their room key.

"Why do we have to share a room? Isn't it usually the girls and the boys in a room?" I asked as soon as the kids were running into the elevator.

"Hurry up! The elevator is going to close!" Gazzy called to us.

"We will meet you up there!" Max called back. Then the door closed. "I need to talk to you guys with out the kids." She said very seriously.

I nodded and walked to the elevator with Iggy at me heels. Max and Fang stayed behind to get some food from the food court.

I hit the button for the third floor and waited.

I hated being in small spaces. I knew Iggy did too. That is why it was so quiet.

I let out a sigh of relief when the doors opened and I was able to go out into the open hallway.

Room 204 was right next to the elevator so we didn't really look for it.

I unlocked the door and Iggy put his finger through my belt loop so that I could lead him to the bed.

Me and Iggy have been a, well, couple for a while, but we aren't what you would call a normal one. I loved Iggy with all my heart, but something was telling me that he wasn't the one for me.

But I just ignore that feeling.

I had to say; the room was seriously out dated. I mean come on. I am not the most fashionable person in the world, but floral? And not even the same floral. The drapes were a rose pattern, the wallpaper –with big brown stains on then- a lily pattern, and the beds, worst of all, were a blue some-other-flower pattern. I mean would it kill them to update from the fifties sometime soon? I think not.

"What?" Iggy asked.

"What do you mean what?" I asked.

"You are quiet. Very unusual." He nodded in agreement with himself.

"The room is nasty." I made a gagging sound.

"That bad huh?"

"Worse. I mean come on, FLORAL! Puleese. Some people have no sense of fashion." I shook my head.

"Says the girl with the all black wardrobe to go with her black hair and wings. Talk about Goth and Emo all the way." He made fun of me.

"Well I wouldn't be talking Mr. I-wanna-be-a-gangster." I shot back.

"Hey! I never said that I wanted to be a gangster." He countered.

"Well then what do you call that?" I asked pointing at his clothes. "I'm pointing at you clothes Ig."

"I call it skater-ish." He smiled.

"You don't skate."

"No shit Miss obvious." He said it like I was retarded.

"I don't get it."

"You really need to read magazines."

"You can't read."

"Nudge likes to read them to me every once in a while."

"I still don't get it. What does me not reading magazines have to do with my lack of clique intelligence?"

"If you looked at how people dress you would see that what I am wearing goes under the list of skater."

"Ok so a black beanie, a white shirt with the _Fox_ insignia on it, a black hoodie, and faded baggy jeans goes under the classification of skater?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I still don't get It. how can you be a skater but not skate? Isn't that a poser?"

"No seeing as I can skate, I just don't do it."

"I still don't get it, but lets pretend that I do." I said rubbing my head.

I sat down on the bed and waited for Max and Fang to come up. What were they doing anyway?

I mean sure they were a couple now, but that didn't mean that they could go off and do the nasty when I –I mean we- are up here waiting for them. I mean come on!

"Hey Mickey your so fine, your so fine you blow my mind-"

"STOP!" I shouted interrupting Fang. "You are so annoying twin." I hissed at him.

"Whatever do you mean twin?" He asked.

I bet your wondering about the whole twin thing. Well Gazzy said something about me and Fang really being twins because of how we look a like and act alike… kind of.

The only differences Fang and me have are our eye colors, our gender, and the fact that I am usually a loud sarcastic bitch and he is usually a quiet mysterious Bastered.

"Both of you shut the fuck up while your ahead. You are pissing me the fuck of with your constant bickering. Shit!" Max shouted.

"Wow… I counted three cuss words and one almost cuss word… you better listen. She is serious." Iggy whispered but not we all could hear him.

Everyone, including Max, busted out laughing.

"What… is wrong… with me… not likening to cuss?" Max asked between giggles.

"Nothing." I stopped to catch my breath before another round of giggles came out. "Me and Iggy are just the 'holy shit' types while you're the 'oh crap' type. It is quite funny if you think about it."

" I guess you guys have a point." Max said.

"I do I do." I smiled. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?"

"Well I know you guys have noticed the increase of flyboys and erasers." We all nodded. "Well I don't think it is just the school making more and more. I think they are trying to see how many we can handle before we break."

I walked over to the bed that Iggy was sitting on and sat next to him. he wrapped his arm around me.

"I think they are after me. They didn't want to let me go when we escaped, and I think they are just trying to get me. if I got to them then they might leave you alone." I said burying my face in Iggy's shoulder.

"No!" Iggy said.

"So not going to happen." Max said.

"No way in hell." Fang said.

"But-" I tried to protest.

"No buts. You are apart of this flock and the second in command. I gave you that position because you powers are much grater then mine." Fang said.

"What's the use of having a second in command that puts everyone in danger?" I asked.

"We are the ones who stick by you. You don't have a choice." Max smiled.

"Plus, what would I do with out my twin?" Fang asked.

"Go back to being the boring old non-talking and invisible Fang." I smiled at him.

"Isn't that who he is now?" Max asked.

"Not when I'm around he isn't."

"You know, now that I think about it…" Iggy trailed off.

"Well I say that we get some sleep." Max said. "The voice wants us to go to Forks tomorrow."

I sucked in a big breath and didn't let it out as images of things flashed before me.

A house…

A cliff…

A sea…

Green…

All of this went through my head over and over again. It felt like my brain was trying to tell me something. Like it knew something I didn't.

But out of all these things, one thing stuck out the most.

A pair of beautiful Amber gold eyes.


	9. First meeting, again

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride…**

**Claimer: I do own Cornelia Cross… soon to be Mickey Ride…**

**CPOV…**

Ok… Amber yellow eyes?

Who the hell has Amber eyes?

I mean sure I can under stand it if it was contacts, but something tells me that this isn't one of those times.

I didn't know anyone outside the flock so I would know who would have them, and I didn't want to ask anyone because I knew that they didn't know anything.

So what do I do?

Wait until we get to Forks and see what's up? Ask around and find out something? I have no idea.

What if it's dangerous? What if those strange Amber eyes are what made me forget and not the school? Should I leave the flock and find out myself so that if it is something dangerous then they wont be injured.

As I had all these thoughts run threw my head I didn't notice Gazzy come up behind me.

"What is it Mickey?" He asked. I had jumped five feet in the air and turned around ready to kick his head off.

"Boy you know it's not safe to sneak up on Max, Fang, Iggy, or me…." I took a deep breath. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to know what was wrong."

I smiled at him. Gazzy was my little boy. He was to me like Angel was to Max. He might as well have been biological little boy. He had my attitude and everything. We might not look alike, but we were more alike then any biological family.

"Nothing is wrong Sweetie. I promise." I hated lying to him.

"Okay. Well Max wants to talk to you. She is over there." He pointed to the big tree over on the side of the clearing that we were staying in.

The clearing was weird though. I mean it looked as if it was a perfect circle. The flowers that were spread out in the middle though were so beautiful. And the grass was soft enough to sleep on.

"Thanks." I told Gazzy and kissed him on the forehead. Then I held out my hand. "I need the five smoke bombs, three flash bombs, and the nine paint bombs."

"How do you do that?" He breathed as he handed them over.

"Cuz like most moms, I have eyes in the back of my head." I smiled. He might be only 6 years younger then me, but he was my little boy.

"But you never catch Iggy." He complained.

"That is because he isn't you." I smiled as I put the bombs in my bag. I was about to leave when I stopped and held out my hand again.

"No… I gave you everything else… everything but this one. It took me two weeks to get Iggy to help me make this one and another three to get it together. Please no." He begged. He even had tears in the corners of he eyes.

But I knew better then to believe those tears.

"Nope. Explosive bombs –especially the 3lbs rocket booster- are not allowed seeing as the last time you two made one you almost blew up an entire warehouse. Hand it over. I couldn't get the smoke sent out of my hair for weeks."

"Fine." He said digging into his pants for the very big explosive bomb. Sometimes I wonder how he gets it in there and hides it so well.

When he handed it over I smiled at him and place it into my bag.

"You can get this back when you need it. Other then that you will not go through my bag to get it. Promise?"

"Promise." He sighed and walked off.

I smiled and walked to the big tree where Max wanted to talk to me. I didn't know what she wanted, but I think it had to do with Erasers and such.

When I got there I saw Fang and Iggy too.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We need someone to go ahead and check for Erasers and Flyboys. I still don't know if I can trust the voice or not so I'm not taking any chances. Iggy can't do it because we need him in case any Erasers and Flyboys come by to blow them up."

"You mean you want some edible food tomorrow mourning." I corrected her.

"Yeah that too." She confessed. "And Fang can't go because I need his help… you know the hole tag team thing and all."

"I get it. So I will go." I smiled at her. Then I pulled out the 3lbs rocket booster and handed it to Iggy along with the rest of the bombs. "If I catch Gazzy with anymore big bombs like this one," I tapped on the big bomb, "you will be sorry."

After I told Iggy not to give Gazzy bombs or help him make them I was off. Angel and Nudge were already asleep so I didn't get to say good-bye, but I would see them tomorrow.

I took a running start after giving Iggy a kiss on the cheek and Fang a punch in the arm and took to the skies. I snapped open my pitch black wings and soared higher and higher.

Out of every one in the flock, I had to say, Fang and I were the scariest.

Everything about us was dark, and in the night it was hard to spot us. Also, like Gazzy, Nudge, and Angle all pointed out, if we have the moon on our back and our wings out, we look like Angels of death. We accidentally scared Angel one time doing it though. Max was pissed.

As I flew through the night I noticed how my skin glowed in the moonlight. I mean it didn't glow glow, but since my skin was as pale as the moon, it kind of set it off.

All through the fly to Forks I thought of random stuff like that. it actually made the fly much faster.

I landed in a forest some time away from the town. As I started to walk I didn't notice a steep hill and I fell down it. I had always been more clumsy then the others. It was one of the main things Fang made fun of me for.

It was a long way to the bottom, and as I went down I got all kinds of twigs and dirt in my face and all sorts of nasty in my hair. I wished it would end soon.

But once I hit the bottom, I wish I never did.

I was looking at one of the most beautiful, yet scary things I have ever seen in my life.

He had the face of an angel, but he was doing something so devilish.

He was eating a dear. He had blood going down the side of his mouth. I mean no matter how hot it seemed, it was scary at the same time.

But one thing caught my eyes. Only one. His eyes.

They were Amber yellow and looking at me with love and longing ness.

"Cornelia?" He asked.

A flash of something went through my head. I don't know why, but I needed to say his name. That name that was stuck in my head.

"Ed… ward?"


	10. Memory

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride…**

**Claimer: I do own Mickey Ride... used to be Cornelia Cross...**

**MPOV…**

Edward… Edward… Edward…

I didn't know who he was, but I knew he knew me.

Who was this Cornelia though? Why had he called me that? Is it I? No… I am Mickey Ride. Max and the flock's sister, mother, friend, and –in Fang's case sometimes- enemy.

But I had heard him call me Cornelia. No mistaking it.

"Cornelia? Is it really you?" He asked.

"Cornelia? Who the hell is that?" I asked. I didn't mean to be rude, but it all confused me.

he just looked at me like he knew, but didn't. It was weird how he seemed to know me, but not. I didn't know him, so how can he know me? What is going on?

And his eyes. The ones that have haunted me for the last three days. How did he have them?

He got up and walked to me. I got up and took a defensive position. I didn't know what he was capable of, and with him doing what he was doing, I can safely say, he can do a lot.

I looked me up and down like he was checking me out, but not.

"You should have suffered some broken bones from that fall." He told me.

I smiled and grabbed my arm. I twisted it and a loud POP went as I put it back into the socket. I then grabbed my wrist and set it back into place.

"Happy? Now I have to get Iggy to see if I did it right. If I set them wrong and they heal all funky you are so dead boy." I growled.

"I can take you to Carlisle and have home tend to them." He said advancing toward me again.

"Who is that? If you with Itex then just tell me now so I can kick your ass and get to the others to tell them that this place isn't safe." I warned him.

"You lost you memories?" He asked with a sad look in his eyes.

"How did you know?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Because you are Cornelia Cross, My girlfriend." H gave me this goofy grin that was breath taking.

"Ummmm… no. My boyfriend is Iggy." I said a little freaked out.

How did he know that I had lost my memories? Only the people in the flock and Itex knew about that. Was he from Itex? Is he one of the people who did this to me? Is he the reason why I am a freak?

As I ask more and more questions I got madder and madder. I didn't know what it was, but just thinking that he was playing with my mind just set me off.

"Who the hell are you?" I growled.

"Edward Cullen." He said a little sadly.

"Mickey Ride." I told him. "Not Cornelia Cross, and I am not you girlfriend."

I got up and walked away… well tried. The only way out was to fly. Well that was if you weren't a genetically enhanced super human mutant thing.

I jumped and grabbed onto one of the many branches over my head and started to make my way up the very long, steep hill. It was easier then it looked. What irritated me though, was the fact that the Edward dude was following me like a sick puppy.

I didn't pay much attention to him though. I didn't know what he wanted and I was just here to see if there was anything wrong.

Which there was, but no matter what my personal dilemma with this place is, there is no immediate danger so it's ok for the others to come here.

Edward was quiet through the entire time. He didn't talk or breathe. Well it didn't seem like he did. He even kept his distance from me, but he didn't get to far from me. Like he new me, but I was different. I don't know.

"What do you know about me?" I finally ask. I might not want to accept it, but he did seem to know a little about my past.

"I will tell you if you answer my questions." He negotiated.

"Fine. But I will only answer the ones I can." I told him.

"We met exactly how we just did, again. You were a human and you weren't frightened of me. You broke your leg, arm, and a few ribs. I took you to Carlisle and he patched you up after a lot of complaining from you, "He chuckled at a memory. "We found out that you had cancer, and it got worse and worse as the months you spent with us. You and I didn't get along at first, but as time went by I found that I loved you and you loved me. I took you to a cliff and told you that I loved you. A day later you asked me 'When you can live forever… what do you live for?' and I answered with 'I live for you. I have waited my whole life for you… therefore, my life is yours.' And you seemed too happy with that. A few days later they came for you and took you from them. I promised you that I would find you, but you replied with your favorite thing to say, 'Promises are meant to be broken.'" He said all this in one breath. Boy even talked faster then Nudge at one point.

"You are so lucky that I am able to fallow all that." I shook my head and started to walk out of the forest. It would be so much faster to fly, but I had the feeling that he wouldn't leave me alone.

"Now will you answer my questions?" He asked.

"Only the ones I can answer."

"Where have you been?"

"Pass…"

"What happened to you?"

"Don't know…"

"Who have you been with?"

"Can't answer that…" I didn't want him know about everyone else. What if he was with Itex?

"What have you been doing?"

"This and that…" I shrugged.

"You know you haven't really answered any of them so far." He pointed out.

"Really now… I hadn't noticed." My voice dripped with sarcasm. "Now if you don't mind, will you leave me alone? I obviously don't know who you are and I think that that story of yours was totally bogus seeing as I have never had cancer, that I know of, and I don't remember any of it."

"I can't leave you alone. You might not remember what we had, but I do and I don't want to loose you again." He sounded as if he would cry.

"well then, I got to go."

I took off running through the forest. No human was faster then us.

Well… I thought so.

He kept up pace with me. I don't know how he did it, but he did and it scared me. What if Itex mutated him too? What if?

"What are you?" I asked.

"You know."

"If I did I wouldn't ask."

"Think about it."

So I did.

I thought about everything that I just saw him do. I thought about everything that flashed in my mind every time something jogged my memory. I thought about how he stayed away from the rays of sunlight shining through the forest tops.

"I know what you are." I whispered. "You incredibly fast, and you don't go into the sunlight."

"Say it. I need to hear you say it." He pressed.

"Vampire." I whispered.


	11. Pain

**A/N: Sorry about the lateness of the chapter. I have been having a huge writers block on all of my stories and it has been pissing me off like crazy. Well I guess you cant call it a writers block. I have had everything in my head, but I couldn't get it on paper. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride…**

**Claimer: I do own Cornelia Cross… soon to be Mickey Ride…**

**CPOV…**

I couldn't believe it… he was a vampire?

I didn't know how I knew, but I did. I didn't want to know, but something told me that I needed to.

He took a step closer to me so I held up my hand.

"Take another step closer and I will take off." I warned.

"You cant run faster then me remember Cornelia." He smiled a sad smiled and took another step closer.

"One, I am Mickey. Tow, you will be surprised at what I can do. Now I say it again, Take another step closer and I will take off." I growled.

He stopped and looked at me funny. More like he was in pain. Why did I have to hurt him so much? Why did he let me hurt him so much? Even if I was his girl he should have moved on by now. Obviously I did.

"Corne-"

"Mickey." I interrupted him with a growl.

"Mickey. Why don't you come to my house where we can discuss this further? Your strange scent is attracting unwelcome _visitors_." He growled the last word.

"No. I cant go anywhere with you." I smiled a sweet innocent smile.

"And why not?"

"Because it is about time I take off."

And with that I snapped open my wings and took to the skies faster then I have ever done before. The look on his face was priceless when I looked down. It was like OMG mixed with WTF! The only thing on y face was a look of LMAO.

I smiled and gave him a little princess wave as I flew off into the night turning dawn sky.

I didn't know what I was going to do about the others. It was safe for them to be there. It was the safest place for them to be seeing as they could have the vampires look after them you know. As for me though, it wasn't.

They found me there once and they would think of looking for me again. if they didn't catch a glimpse of me they wouldn't think of the others being there. They could live semi normal lives like them. Like Edward and his family.

I remembered bits and pieces of them you know. Just little glimpses and little sparks. Nothing more then that though.

One thing that stuck out though is the love that I had with all of them.

I don know. It was to confusing.

"MICKEY WATCH OUT!" Someone called.

"Huh?" I asked looking up and I ran straight into Fang.

"Ow…" We both murmured and rubbed our heads.

"Why did you put in your wings when you were fifty feet in the air!" Fang shouted at me.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have been hurt!" Iggy shouted.

I looked at Fang like he was crazy.

"Fifty feet in the air? Yeah right! What are you guys doing here anyways? Aren't you… supposed…" I trailed off as I looked around. I was at the camp.

I could have sworn I was another 10 to 20 minutes away from it. How did I get here so fast?

"I could have sworn I was further away…" I rubbed my head.

"Well next-"

Iggy was cut off by a piercing scream that came from me. My head hurt. It hurt like hell. I have seen Max have a brain attack; I think that that is what I was having.

I heard faint voices asking what was happening and why was I screaming.

I hadn't stopped yet? My throat was numb. I couldn't feel it.

Then the electrifying pain shot through my spine and though my whole body. I felt my back arch from the pain and my neck twitch.

It felt like something was trying to get out.

Just as one pain was about to break loose another came up.

This one wasn't electrifying, but more icy and cold.

_Mickey! Stop! _Angel shouted in my head. I think my pain was causing her pain too.

_I cant! I am so so sorry!_ I said just as another pain shot through my body. This one was fire.

"No more…" I pleaded as I opened my eyes. I wanted to see what was happening.

My green eyes then met gold ones.

The only thing I can think of then was…

_Oh shit._


	12. Needs a bath or stinks?

**A/N: Sorry about the lateness of the chapter. I have been having a huge writers block on all of my stories and it has been pissing me off like crazy. Well I guess you cant call it a writers block. I have had everything in my head, but I couldn't get it on paper. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride…**

**Claimer: I do own Mickey Ride… once Cornelia Cross**

**MPOV…**

The pain slowly subsided, but the light didn't come back. I was stuck in this black void. Somehow I knew I was unconscious, but I can't remember why. I only remember pain in my head. A pain so bad that I wanted to die.

And gold eyes.

That is what stuck in my head the most. Those beautiful gold eyes that now hunted my every thought in this dark void.

They were so strong and steady like nothing could get passed them, but at the same time they were soft and loving like they were trying to tell me everything. Like they were trying to tell me that they loved me and never let me go.

But then my mind flashed to a pair of beautiful eyes that couldn't see their own beauty. They were unseeing, but this particular pair of eyes could see everything about me, they could see right through me. They knew when I lied and when I was telling the truth. They knew when I was there and when I wasn't even if I made no sound when I was.

They were my eyes, yet his.

This confused me. Why was I thinking about eyes you ask? I will tell you when I know.

What was it about these eyes that hunted me? What did they mean to me? Why did they mean so much?

"Mickey?" Someone called. "Wake up Mickey. Please."

I knew that voice… and it was the last voice I wanted to hear when I woke up in the mourning.

"Shut up Fang." I growled turning over to go back to sleep. I wanted to know what it was about those eyes.

"Oh god Mickey! Your awake." And I was engulfed in a Fang sized hug.

"What are you doing?" I asked scared out of my mind. I mean _Fang_ was hugging me.

"I am so glad that you are ok." He whispered in my ear.

"What do you mean? Where is everyone?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" He asked. I shook my head. "You had a brain attack type thing and you have been out for three days. Everyone else is with the Cullen's shopping. I stayed behind to watch you. Iggy wanted to do it but he didn't think that anyone would be able to get the ingredients that he needs to cook with."

"Wow." I said looking and Fang funny.

"what?"

"That is the most you have ever said to me at once." I whistled. "And it isn't even my birthday."

"Shut up." He growled.

"So I had a brain attack huh?"

"Yeah. Edward says that your brain remembered too much of one thing at once."

"Remembered what? Who the hell is Edward?" Was he going crazy or something?

"Edward. You know you're Ex boyfriend/current boyfriend thing." He looked at me funny.

"No. My boy friend is Iggy and for all I know he is the only one I have ever had… Did someone put your brain in a jar, or should I be concerned about the water?"

"You don't remember?"

"Forget the water. I don't want what you have been smoking." I smirked at that and got up from the bed.

"Where are we? You said something about Cullen's, and Max is shopping? Am I dreaming? No wait. Since Max is shopping I must be in her nightmare." I giggled and Fang gave a slight smirk.

"You really don't remember do you?" Fang asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but I guess not."

"This is going to kill Edward. But I guess Iggy will be overjoyed." He shrugged and got up off the bed too.

"You need a bath." He said and walked out of the room.

"Yes please." I moaned in delight. "Wait… did you just tell me that I stink?"

"No not at all." He smirked that trademark smirk of his as he started to walk backwards to make fun of me.

"Yes you did!" I shouted. "That is so mean!"

"I did not. I simply said that you needed a bath.

I saw that he was about to fall down some stair in another few feet.

"That is implying that I stink." I growled.

"No. It is implying that you need a ba-" And he tripped.

Right before he even had a chance to fall down the stairs I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Save ya!" I shouted and let him go. He fell down the stairs and hit his head on the bottom step.

"Ow!" He shouted at me. "What was that for?"

"For saying that I stink… now where is the bath. I really need one."

"You just said the same thing I did!"

"Yeah but I didn't say it cuz I stink. I said it cau I really need a bath."

"but-"

"Where is the bath?"

"Two doors down to your left." He grumbled.

"Thank you." I smiled sweetly at him and skipped to the bath room. "I need clothes!"

"Alice is getting you some!" Fang called back/

"Who's Alice?" I asked.

"You'll find out!"

Weird.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey my loving and adoring fanfictioner people…

Sorry I haven't posted any new chapters in like forever and ever… and ever, but my computer is down and I am using the schools right now… I won't have a good computer for awhile but I must tell you that I do have more chapters written and more stories to post for you… I will try hard to get my computer ready, but I still don't know how long it will take…

I am terribly sorry for my absence…

Love you people and stay cool…


End file.
